Whatever Lola wants
by prdnanny
Summary: It was karaoke night at the old haunt... A.N...ff keeps deleting words...hopefully it still will make sense
1. Chapter 1

It was karaoke night at the Old Haunt and the place was packed. All the regulars were there. Word had spread that the owner had gone all out,providing props,lighting, even a fog machine. Soon it had become a regular Wednesday night hangout for the local college kids.

The waitresses had to shout their orders to Brian and the other bartenders because the place was so noisy.

The whole gang was there,everyone but Kate,sitting in Castle's reserved booth. They all were crowded into the only booth built in a semi circular. Ryan and Jenny snuggled together in the middle, Lanie and Espo sitting close enough their shoulders were touching, like they were fooling anybody.

Castle sat alone opposite them, checking his phone once again. Still no texts.

Espo leaned across the booth,empathy on his face,knowing his friend and where his writers mind would go. "Don't worry bro, she'll be here, she was finishing up paperwork when I left." He shrugged, saying "You know Beckett,desk has to be perfect before she leaves."

They all laughed just as Castle's phone pinged with a new message. _Be there in 20._

"Finally."He muttered.

"Yo bro,what's got you all worked up tonight?"

"Nothing" He sighed."It's just…well,we had this thing planned and now somebody's taken our spot."

"Oh really?" Asked Lanie,putting her arm on her hip wondering why her girl hadn't shared this little tidbit of information with her.

"Yea." He answered,"We were going to do Sonny and Cher's "I Got You Babe."

"You know,Rick." Jenny said, "Somehow I can see you pulling off that long black wig."She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Ok honey,I think you've had too many Pink Lady's."Ryan groaned reaching for her glass.

"Wasn't the wig I was worried about." mumbled Castle."It was that damn crop top,the bell bottom pants and white go-go boots she wanted me to wear."

Unfortunately for Ryan,Espo had just taken a sip of his beer as Castle uttered those words.

"Dude" Ryan yelled from across the table,wiping his face with his napkin.

"Care to elaborate Writerboy?" Asked Lanie.

"Lets just say I was in a compromised situation and leave it at that."Castle replied cryptically.

Then the D.J. Mateo,Espos younger cousin,hopped onto the stage,microphone in hand."Ladies and Gentleman, next we have Miss Lola Black singing "Whatever Lola wants,Lola gets."

The lights dimmed and a single golden spotlight hit center stage.

Kate entered like a siren enveloped in the mist,her hair pulled up in coiled chignon,loose tendrils escaping on each side of her wore a tight black strapless dress, a slit up the middle. It fell to the floor,pooling around her feet and a red feather boa was draped over her shoulders reaching down to her waist.

Kate began to sing in a smokey, sexy voice. Then the fog machine starts,adding to the allure of the song,the whispery ,sensuous call of the words.

The whole room falls silent and she locks eyes with Castle .She slithers down exposing a matching red garter attached high up on her fishnet covered thighs.

Her right hand lifts,agonizingly slowly, dragging along her side till her finger reached her bit down on the tip of her finger letting out a soft moan,before she stepped down off the stage,still singing,and headed for a group of college age kids.

One of them tried to grab her, but she lifted up her finger shaking it no no on her red stiletto heels she headed towards Castle, her eyes on him as she continues singing "I always get what I aim for and your heart and soul is what I came for..."

By the time she got to him the song was almost over. A fine bead of sweat had formed on his upper lip, his fingers twitching on the table.

He reached out to grab her. His one leg was angled out into the aisle, bouncing up and down so fast his whole body is shaking. Kate wrapped the boa around his neck, pulling him in towards her as she lowered herself onto his leg stilling it immediately. Their eyes meet and everyone else in the room was forgotten.

Castle swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing as she leans in close, whispering in his ear,"Whatever Kate wants.." She growls, biting his earlobe before soothing it with her tongue .Kate gets."


	2. Chapter 2

He grabbed his blazer, whispering tenderly into her ear, something that brought a light blush across her cheeks. She looked deep into his eyes, no words being said, the passion flaring between them, they quickly said their goodnights,then left as discretely as possible.

But really, who did they think they were fooling? The others knew, and might even be slightly jealous of the silent communication these two had always managed to maintain.

Now they stood outside, Castle tapping away on his phone calling for the car service, as Kate was attempting to wrap her arms around his neck.

The feather boa she was still wearing tickled him with every move she made. Kate managed to undo the top four buttons of his shirt. Pulling the fabric towards her she took one end of the boa and fed it down inside his shirt.

With the other end still held between her fingers she ran it up along the front of his pants at the exact same moment she began slipping the opposite end up and out of his shirt.

He shoved the phone into his back pocket, reaching up with both hands he gripped the back of her head, "You're being a tease tonight, Kate"  
Pulling her in, Castle crushed her lips against his, so engrossed with each other that neither was aware of time or where they stood, or of the town car pulling up and parking next to them.

A discreet cough was heard in the background, Castle pulled back, Kate chased his lips with a moan, missing the connection between them.

"Kate, the car is here."

Her eyes fluttered open, filled with desire. Somehow the words registered in her lust addled mind. Kate took his hand, pulling him into the car behind her.

"Loft ?"

"Yes, Frankie."

The divider made it up just as Kate climbed onto Castles lap. She took her finger and ran it over his lips, following it with her tongue.

"Mmm." She moaned, moving up to his neck, "You taste so, so good tonight, Castle." She took little bites with every couple words that she uttered. "And I've worked up quite an appetite" With her left hand playing in his hair, her right hand slid inside his shirt, rubbing his chest

His hands had been resting high up on her thighs, only his thumbs moving in tiny circles, over the skin exposed above the garter.

But those words and the feeling of her mouth, it was like a jolt of lightning to his senses. He slid her dress higher up exposing more of her skin, moving his head slightly, angling for a better view. Glancing down Castle could see matching red lace panties.

Feeling his head shift forward she whispered into his ear "Liking what you see there, Ricky?" Rolling the R's in the way she knew drove him crazy.

His hand slid over her, cupping her over the lace, feeling the heat emanating from between her legs. She grabbed his hand moving it slightly until the tips of two of his fingers felt her and not the lace.

Still not sure, he slid his fingers in deeper, feeling how aroused she was, curling them slightly feeling her clenching down on them. His head slammed back against the seat, his eyes wide open, his jaw dropped.

When he finally came to his senses he said "Kate, you're wearing crotchless panties."

"Very observant of you there, Castle, now unless you want to waste the fact that I'm wearing crotchless"

It must have been her saying that word because suddenly he realised exactly what she was wearing, where his fingers were and what they should be doing.

He started sliding his fingers in and out slowly, the heel of his hand hitting her clit but not quite where she needed the pressure. Kate shifted her hips forward onto his hand, pressing down harder.

She took hold of his wrist, whispering in his ear, "When our eyes met as I stood up on that stage, this is what I pictured you doing to me." Her voice filled with need, "I could see your fingers sliding deep inside, slow, teasing...Fuck."

He glanced down watching his fingers.  
"Faster Castle. I need it faster, please." She begged.

He felt her short gasps of breath, the moan beginning to build, she let go of his wrist. Both of her hands coming up to grab each side of his face. "Don't you dare stop." She threatened.

Castle felt the beginnings of her orgasm rippling through her and he pulled her back in, kissing her, his mouth swallowing the sounds she was making.

Her fingers gripping onto his shoulders, he felt her walls tightening and he slid another finger in moving faster still. She circled her hips faster against him and he could feel her clit swelling under the heel of his palm, then her body tensed as her orgasm overtook her.

Castle could feel her heart pounding with each pulsation that swept over her. She collapsed against his chest, slight tremors still rolling through her.

He held her close, softly kissing her cheek."You're amazing Kate"

She chuckled against his chest. "You're not so bad yourself, Castle." She lifted her head her lips meeting his in a lingering kiss.

They heard the front car door open then close and Kate climbed off his lap, trying to make herself presentable. As the back door opened she leaned over cupping the bulge so evident is his pants.

"Oh and Castle," She said for his ears only, "fantasy number two? Elevator sex."

She took off heading for the entrance her laugh ringing through the air, the moon casting her in a soft glow, the rays picking up the golden highlights in her hair. The particles floating through the air were like fairy dust being sprinkled over her, making her seem like a magical creature walking away from him. 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time he made it inside the building, she was poised just inside the elevator. her left leg resting up on the railing. She had pulled the dress to the side exposing the length of her leg, from ankle to thigh. One hand holding the doors open, the other had both heels dangling from her fingertips.

Seeing the devilish smile on her face Castle took off at a run, making it in just as the doors closed with a woosh. He slid across the tiny space crashing .into the back wall .."S'not funny" he pouted rubbing his knee.. Stepping towards him she motioned towards the leg he was continuing to rub.

"Ahh, come here my big strong man," She said in a teasing voice. "You want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Kate glanced down at the erection still pressing against the front of his pants.

Castle twisted her around and backed her into the corner, towering over her now without the advantage of her five inch stilettos. His breath hot against her ear, "I do believe you offered to kiss something and make it feel better?"

Kate stood up on her toes, her fingers resting on his shoulders, kissing one side of his neck. She asked, "Does that feel better?" She kissed again, "How about now?" Kate asked, moving to the other side.

She felt him shiver and a smile crept over her face.

Kate started undoing the buttons of his shirt until she could pull it loose from his jeans. Spreading his shirt open she ran the tip of her tongue up the center of his chest, across to each nipple, circling one then the other, back down the center of his chest.

Putting on an innocent face, she asked, "Feeling any better?"

"Not that I didn't enjoy the...ehm, attention you've so adoringly paid to the upper half of my ruggedly handsome self, but I do believe the injured area is a bit below the beltline, so to speak." He tilted his chin down slightly.

Following his lead she glanced down, "You don't say?" Kate asked "My bad." Looking back up she saw the smirk on his face. Taking his belt and unhooking it, dragging the process out, she tugged on the end hard causing him to lose his balance, his left hand came up to brace himself on the mirrored wall behind her.

Dragging the end slowly, Kate worked the belt loose until her arm was extended high, straight up the in the air. Holding his gaze she opened her mouth slightly, running the tip of her tongue over her teeth.

He swallowed hard.

Her fingers opened and the belt hit the floor. "Hope that didn't chip any of these expensive tiles." Kate said looking straight into his eyes as she slipped her foot in between his legs, her knee brushing over his groin then back again. "Nope, not a scratch. Now what was I doing before that little mishap?"

His eyes narrowed. Kate slipped the button on his jeans loose, dragging down the zipper and he inhaled deeply.

He felt every single inch of the zipper opening, the agonising pressure from the heat of her hand pressing along his length.. Kate tugged lightly at the waistband and his jeans slid to the floor.

The breath he was holding came out in a long hiss but she didn't didn't give him a second to recover before she bent down to examine his leg,resting on her feet she leaned forward with a sigh, her breath hot against his skin..

Tilting her head she began to examine the front of his leg, running her fingers over his knee, following that with a series of tiny kisses over the area. Her tongue soon followed, making tiny circles over his inner thigh. Inching ever higher, Kate ran her hand up the back of his leg feeling the tightening of Castle's leg muscles.

"Enough " he said pulling her up, her hand accidentally brushing over his erection. He lifted her up high into the air, his hands spanning her waist and he tilted his head back watching her.

She looked surprised at first by his show of strength, tossing her head back, her laughter filling the tiny space.

"Kate." He said, voice thick with passion. Castle slowly lowered her till she was sitting her on the rail, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders, he took each leg, one by one, fingers caressing the silken skin above her ankles, and wrapped them around his waist.

Gathering up her dress he swept it aside and stepped in closer. Their eyes met, he slid his middle finger over her, the arousal from the car still evident, perhaps even more so.

Kate bit her lip in an attempt to cover the moan. He slid two of his fingers into her circling his thumb over her clit, reaching down she freed him through the opening in his boxers.

Kates hand stroked him slowly, soft,feather light touches. "I need to feel you, Castle." She whispered, "Now." Her hand fell away and he slid deep inside her. He leaned in his breath hot against her ear" You feel so damn good Kate" he wraps her legs tighter around his waist pulling him in deeper."So close, I'm so close Castle"she answers.

Somehow through her lust filled haze Kate thought she heard voices and laughter. "Castle?"

"Hmmm?"

"Castle." She repeated trying to untangle her legs, "Rick," She whispered louder, "Elevator. Doors. People. Shit, Castle, stop. Stop, Rick."

Her feet hit the floor as the elevator chimed, Kate smoothed her dress as Castle shoved her in front of him. He managed to pull up his pants, tucking his erection into his pants and holding the two ends closed with his fist.

The doors slid open revealing them to the world.

"Ahh, Richard, Kate." Said Martha, her eyes taking in their appearances, "Don't you two look...well we'll just let that one go. Alexis, dear, Here they are."

Alexis shoves her phone back into purse shaking her head. "Dad, Kate."

Taking in their silly grins, their disheveled clothes, "You know what? I don't even want to know." Alexis turned saying, "Grams, why don't we use the service elevator instead. At least until we know this one has been cleaned and sterilised, or maybe even replaced." 


	4. Chapter 4

They stumble through the front door, Kate in a fit of giggles, and she drops her shoes and heads towards the kitchen.

"It's not funny, Kate." He begins, "Being caught by your mother and daughter, half naked, in an elevator!"

She turns, trying to contain her laughter, "You're right, Castle. It's not funny.'' Her shoulders shake with the effort.

He rips his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. "This is so gonna cost me." He mutters, following her. Kate stands in front of the counter, attempting to pour them each a glass of wine, still trying to contain her amusement.

"Hope this doesn't affect your ability to perform, Castle. Because I'd really like to continue what we started." She feels him move in closer behind her, his breaths heavy and hot against her neck.

"Oh we're definitely finishing, Kate."

There is a small space separating them, but she could feel the heat radiating from his bare chest through the fabric of her dress. It seeps its way down her spine with such intensity She feels like she's on fire, a bead of sweat runs down her neck. He sucks it off her skin.

Her moan echoes through the loft, his arms wrap around her, pulling her up tight against him. "Not going to be an issue." He insists, grinding into her. "Do you know how bad I want you, Beckett?"

He leans down and bites her neck then soothes it with his tongue, slipping one leg between hers and nudging her feet apart. He reaches around her finding the opening in her dress, he drags his fingertips slowly up the inside of her thigh, feeling her leg twitch.

"Now, do we do this fast and dirty, right here?" He asks, as he slides two fingers inside her, he pulls the wetness up, circling fast over her clit. "Or." He continues, "Do we move this to the bedroom? Take our time? Go slow and easy." His fingers are barely moving, "Make it last a long long time?"

Her hands grip the counter, she needs more, more pressure, more friction. He feels her hips tilt forward onto his hand so he stops completely and she tosses her head back against his shoulder, whimpering in frustration.

"I need an answer, Kate. Fast?" He says, his fingers moving quickly over her, bringing her right to the edge, "Or slow?" He says his fingers moving a tantalising slower pace.

She grabs his wrist, yanking his hand away and turns in his arms, standing up on her toes, her fingers locking together behind his neck, she pulls his face down to her own. Her eyes are filled with desire and she kisses him hard, her lips crushed against his.

Her mouth opens under his and he bites on her bottom lip. She moans into his mouth and he soothes it over with his tongue, then slides it across the roof of her mouth. He goes to retreat but she traps the tip of his tongue between her teeth and then flicks her own up and down against it.

His hands come up, grabbing the back of her head and she releases his tongue then pulling back slightly. Kate slides her tongue leisurely across his lips and Castle groans, the meaning of her actions registering in his lust addled brain.

He slides his arm under her knees, picking her up heading into their bedroom.

He stops beside the bed. lowering her to the floor, turning her so her back faces him. He tilts her head down, his hand coming up to slowly unzip the dress. It falls to the floor and she steps out of it clad only in her panties and fishnets.

Castle reaches up and carefully removes the pins from her hair, setting free the curls to cascade down her back. He reaches up with his right hand, running his fingers through her hair. He continues up extending his fingers gently, rubbing her scalp, his thumb massaging her neck.

His other arm wraps around her pulling her in close he glides his fingers across her stomach feeling the muscles tense underneath his fingertips. Circling her navel then up the center of her chest, over one breast and then the other, barely skimming over her nipples.

She grabs his hand and puts it back over her breast placing her hand on top of his taking his thumb and finger between hers, she squeezes his fingers, making him squeeze her nipple, their moans intermingling.

Castle turns her then and kneels down in front of her. He lifts one foot and rests it on his thigh, Kate leans forwards watching, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. His eyes focus on hers, reaching up he unhooks the garter and slowly rolls down the stocking.

Her breath catches in her throat and her hands close, nails digging into her palms, she's fighting with herself. She wants to grab his head and put it where she needs it, but she also wants to let him continue his sweet torture.

He slides the stocking off and lowers her foot to the floor, he repeats the process with the other leg, except after he removes the stocking he doesn't let go. He starts at her ankle circling with his tongue and he begins his ascent on the inside of her calf.

He's biting and kissing his way up her leg until he reaches the vee at the top. He needs to taste, so he presses his tongue flat against her. He licks her through the opening of the crotchless panties he has yet to remove remove. He breathes in deeply, cherries, intermingled with her own unique scent, washing over him.

"You smell amazing, Kate." He tells her and he lays the same attention to her other leg.

By the time he's finished removing her panties her limbs are trembling, barely able to support her weight. She pulls him up, her fingers digging into his biceps. He steps towards her backing her up until she falls onto the bed.

He stands there taking her in, her hair spread across the sheet, her eyes glassy,, one arm thrown back above her head, fingers clutching the sheet. Her other hand down between her legs, her two middle fingers inside her, palm rubbing against her clit. Her feet flat against the mattress, legs bent spread wide apart, her hips arched off the bed.

"You are so fucking sexy." He growls as he strips off his pants. He lays down next to her, he can tell she's close and he places his hand over hers. The heel of his hand pressing down on the back of hers, he slides his fingers inside her, her hips coming up off the bed their hands move as one taking her higher and higher.

He feels her walls begin to ripple around them and she inhales deeply as her orgasm washed over her. His name escapes her lips as she rides it out. He goes to move his hand away, the slight pressure of his hand against hers rubs over her clit.. Her body is overly stimulated from his teasing earlier and she feels like she's on fire.

The blood is coursing through her body and it's all headed down, pooling low in her belly. She knows it won't take much for her to fall over the edge. She curses and brings up her other hand and places it on top of his.

"Don't you dare take your hand away." She growls.

He feels her tightening on his fingers, "Let go, Kate." He breathes hot into her ear. She turns her head, her mouth seeking his.

"Kiss me, Rick." She begs.

His lip crush against as her walls ripple over his hand. She feels his erection pressing into her leg, reaching down she takes him in her 's hard and heavy in her palm. She strokes him up and down a few groans into her mouth, the sound of that groan and the feel of him, heavy in her hand, floods her with wetness.

"I need to be inside you, Kate."

She pulls him on top of her, her fingers still wrapped around him, he hovers above her, hands braced each side of her head, his arms straight. She wraps her legs around his waist, rubbing him up and down over her slit.

Her other hand is tickling up and down the length of his erection. He throws his head back taking in the sensations she's putting him through.

"Shit Kate, I need to be inside you."

Moving her hands away she grips her legs tighter around his waist drawing him inside her. She holds him there, deep inside, both revelling in the feeling of finally being joined together.

He leans forward placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

They begin to move together slowly, both breathing out the others name. There's no need to rush, they have all night.

Besides whatever Lola wants, Lola gets. He's more than ready to give in. And tonight he's making sure she gets exactly what she wants.

A.N.. special thanks to Kimmie,for without her help this would have been just a disordered mess. 


End file.
